


Cut the Signal

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, Smut, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Canon verse-ish.  Alex gives Astra a secret video comms channel and they end up using it for video cam sex.  PWP.  My Astra muse was horny this evening, sorry not sorry.





	Cut the Signal

Alex heard the comm alert on the monitor in J’onn’s office. She was working in there today, while he was in the field, and was buried nose-deep in the lab results from their last encounter with Astra and her men. She had routed all her comms to this station so that she wouldn’t miss anything.

She glanced up. It was a video communication. And it was on the secured channel. She had only given that channel to one person. 

She tapped the button to open the channel. Her heart was already racing. 

“Hello, Agent Danvers.” 

Astra’s face looked back at her. She sighed. “Does Non know you’re contacting me?” 

An awkward pause followed. “No.” 

Alex closed her eyes. She had given Astra this channel in the hopes that maybe there could be some kind of negotiations. The results of their last communication had been… well. There had not been much talk about military agreements. “Are you calling me to talk about terms?” 

Astra’s eyes, looking particularly green on the video feed, stared back at her. “I… no.” 

Alex’s cheeks began to flush. Astra was like nothing she had ever seen, no woman she had ever met. “Astra, this can’t happen again,” she said, dropping her voice. “I didn’t give you a secret channel for … for this.”  But her stomach was fluttering again. 

“I have been unable to shake the scent of you from my clothing,” Astra said. 

“You have to stop,” Alex pleaded. 

It was strange to see a woman who had looked so fearless in combat seem almost helpless, to hear this ragged note in her voice. “I cannot.” 

A long silence followed, in which they stared at each other. 

“Do you know what you smell like? What it is that lingers on my hands and clothes?” 

Alex shook her head, dumb for the moment. 

“Sweat. Flowers. Soap. Leather. Sex. It… is incredibly potent.” 

Alex’s breathing shook a little. “Look, let’s make terms, and then you can say whatever you want, okay?” 

Astra shook her head. “You know that peace is impossible.” 

“Then why are you calling me?” 

“Because the smell of your body is maddening, and I needed to see your face.” 

The brutal frankness was both welcome and unnerving. “Astra… please…” 

“If you do not wish this, all you must do is cut the signal and end the call.” 

Alex’s finger hovered over the button for a moment, but she saw Astra beginning to fiddle with her collar and she knew what was next. The truth was, though she didn’t know why, she wanted Astra just as desperately.  “Goddamnit,” she muttered, and she got up, and locked the door. 

She sat down in her seat and stared again at her face. Her cheekbones were like carved marble, her lips looked soft and flawless, and her eyes, her eyes. They burned. Did they ever burn. 

“Do you know how much goddamn trouble I could get into over this?” she demanded in a harsh whisper. 

Astra’s lips curled into a faint smile. “Do you think it would be any better for me?” 

Alex shook her head. She was already feeling a little wet with anticipation. 

Astra’s hands went up to her collar and unfastened it. Alex’s mouth hung open a little, watching her slowly peel back the bib of her jumpsuit and reveal the pale skin of her chest. “You can still end the call, Agent,” she taunted. But they both knew it wasn’t going to happen. 

And then she slid her arms out of the sleeves, and leaned forward, still wearing her black utility bra. Alex was holding her breath. She was cursing herself. This was not supposed to be happening. It had already happened once. She had sworn to herself it wouldn’t happen again. But then Astra slid out of the utility bra in one long, sinuous move and Alex felt a stab of lust at the sight of her firm, round breasts exposed. The dark nipples stood up, stiff peaks against the air. Alex’s mouth was almost watering. “Jesus, Astra,” she whispered. 

She had never felt such a completely overwhelming sexual attraction for anyone. She had never felt so helpless at the sight of someone’s body.  It felt as if every part of her was on fire.

“Do you approve?” Astra asked softly, and for a moment, Alex saw a vulnerability in her face. She wanted to know that Alex liked what she saw.

Alex nodded, biting her lip. “You’re fucking beautiful,” she muttered. 

And then she watched Astra’s hands come up and stroke her exposed breasts, and watched her eyes flutter closed, enjoying the stroke of her own thumbs over her nipples. “I would like for you to touch me this way.” 

“Christ,” Alex muttered, biting into her own fist. “I’d like to do more than that.” 

Astra’s eyes opened at this, and she seemed pleased. “What else?” 

“I’d like to suck on them, and lick them, and bite them,” Alex whispered wantonly. “Would you like that?” 

Astra just moaned and squeezed them harder. Her gaze found Alex’s through the video link and her voice was husky as she begged, “Let me see you.” 

Alex shook her head. “I can’t. It’s too risky.” 

Astra looked genuinely disappointed at this. “Don’t you want to?” 

Alex clenched her thighs together. “Of course I want to. I just don’t want to get caught.” 

Astra paused, then nodded her understanding. She leaned back, so that Alex could see more of her body, and then she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her jumpsuit and pushed it down to her ankles, sitting completely naked on the flickering video link on Alex’s monitor. “Then just watch me,” she whispered. 

Everything about this was wrong. Alex knew it. But at the moment, she couldn’t make her body care. She watched Astra spread her knees apart, dip two fingers into herself, and begin to rub herself in slow circles. 

“Oh my god,” Alex moaned quietly. 

“Do you think you can ever do this with me?” 

“You know we can’t.”

“Lie to me,” Astra sighed. 

So Alex lied. “I’ll come over there. I’ll come over there and fuck you, is that what you want?” 

“Yes.”  Astra nodded vigorously. “Tell me.” 

It was clear even on the video link that Astra’s pussy was impossibly wet. “I’ll come over there and spread you open, and get down on my knees, and lick you, slow and hot.” 

Astra groaned and arched her back. “More.” 

Alex’s heartbeat was pounding like a jackhammer now. She could hardly stand this. “I’ll put my fingers in you, would you like that?” 

Astra made a wordless moan and rubbed herself faster. 

“Put my fingers into you, deep inside, and fuck you, deep and slow.” 

Astra, with her other hand, slid two fingers into herself and began to fuck herself.  She rolled her hips and bucked in her chair. Alex was soaking wet. She was going to have to change her underwear after this. 

“Faster,” Astra sighed, moving her fingers in and out, while still stroking her clit with the other hand. 

“Faster,” Alex panted, “and harder. I’ll come over there and fuck you hard, and fast, till you’re begging me stop, is that what you want?” 

Astra was shaking in her chair.  Alex was dying to reach into her own pants and touch herself. 

“That’s it,” Alex was rasping. “Moan for me.” 

Astra moaned. 

“Say my name.” 

Astra groaned, “Oh, Alexandra!” 

Alex was rocking in her chair, staring into the video link with blazing intensity. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No! Don’t stop!” 

“Finish for me,” Alex growled. 

And Astra did, rubbing herself and sliding fingers in and out, hips thrust up off of the chair, and loudly moaning, “Alexandra, Alexandra, yes…”  Her eyes were closed, and she was quivering like an earthquake. 

Alex sat there shaking, watching her come, almost coming herself just from looking at her. 

Then a quiet fell, as Astra recovered from her orgasm. She opened her eyes, and they shared a long, intense look. 

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Alex sighed wearily. 

“I know,” Astra answered. “I am sorry if I have made you do something you will regret.” 

Alex shook her head. “We shouldn’t have done it the first time either.” 

Astra nodded. “I cannot explain what pulls me to you. And it changes nothing about our circumstance.” 

“Agreed.”  

Another long pause followed. Astra, seeming to realize that she was more or less naked, pulled her clothing back on with the same long, sinuous movements she had used to remove them. 

“Will you… take care of your own desires later?” 

Alex snorted. “You better believe I will.” 

Astra’s face again, took on that faintly hopeful look. “And will you think of this when you do?” 

Alex gave her a wry look. “Um, yeah.” 

Seeming satisfied, Astra nodded. 

“I...I should go,” Alex said awkwardly. 

“I wish peace were possible,” Astra said.

“Me too.” 

And then she cut the signal.   
  



End file.
